Spearfishing is an ancient method of hunting that has been used throughout the world for many thousands of years. Early humans began spearing fish from rivers and streams using sharpened sticks.
With the advent of scuba diving in the 20th century, spear fishing enthusiasts began spending more time underwater. Today, the sport of modern spearfishing uses more elaborate spear and sling systems and the industry continues to improve upon this ancient tool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,132A granted to Biller disclosed an ergonomic spear fishing sling with a contoured grip that allows for more endurance. U.S. Patent No. 20120246995A1 granted to Moore disclosed a handheld, retractable knife spear. U.S. Pat. No. 8,677,675B2 granted to Koch disclosed a multi-pronged spear fishing tip that allowed catches to be more securely retrieved. U.S. Patent No. 20150136103A1 disclosed to Thornbrough developed a spearfishing apparatus having a line reel to retrieve catches after spearing under water. While many of these improvements have made the sport of spearfishing more effective, many such devices can be large and bulky—little was found in the prior art that includes compact, multipurpose slings.